


Stay With Me

by idoobeg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Needs a Hug, dont worry they do make up, off screen fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoobeg/pseuds/idoobeg
Summary: Sometimes a fight means Stiles get insecure





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitewolvesandstulips](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whitewolvesandstulips).



Stiles lay awake in bed that night. He knew Derek was pacing the floor downstairs in the sitting room, deciding on whether he should leave or not. Stiles knew he should be asleep; he had work in the morning, but he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to even close his eyes, not even for a second, just in case Derek did decide to leave. It was just a stupid fight, a stupid fucking fight; and now, they weren’t talking. Stiles wanted to apologise, but he was too scared; scared Derek would twist his words, would start another fight, would leave.

Realistically, Stiles knew he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to lose Derek - he loved him too much. There was nobody in the world how understood him the way Derek does. Who accepts Stiles and every single one of his quirks, and Stiles didn’t want to lose that.

They had worked so hard over the last few years to get where they were: for them to trust each other so unconditionally, to love each other with their entire beings, and Stiles didn’t want all that to go down the drain over some stupid fight.

A fight that Stiles would adamantly say was Derek’s fault. Derek had started it, not Stiles, he was just an innocent bystander until Derek started shouting which lead to Stiles shouting back, and saying stuff that he now regrets, stuff he would have never said to Derek in a million years. Stuff that could really fuck Derek up if he believed it.

Outside the bedroom, Stiles could hear Derek slowly making his way upstairs. Derek’s footsteps carefully got closer to the bedroom door. Stiles rolled over so his back to was the door, so Derek couldn’t see his tear stained face. The door creaked open. Stiles knew that Derek would know if he was asleep or not, so he didn’t even bother pretending. He just lay there, facing the wall, eyes open, simply staring, not saying anything at all.

“Stiles,” Derek said quietly. He sounded, almost scared, like he was waiting for Stiles to lash out again. It has been years since Stiles heard Derek sound like that, and it broke his heart to hear it. The last time Derek’s voice was that scared and timid was when Derek told him of what actually happened between him and Kate. Then it was Kate's fault; now it was Stiles’.

Derek creeped over to the bed. Stiles heard the rustling of clothes as Derek readied himself for bed. The bed groaned as Derek lay down and got under the covers.

“Stiles,” he tried again. Still Stiles said nothing. Derek sighed and rolled onto his side, facing away from Stiles, not saying anything.

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he lay there listening to Derek’s breathing. He rolled over onto his back so he could look at Derek. Derek’s body was a stiff line, not relaxed like it was in sleep. Now it was full of tension like he was protecting himself from something. From Stiles. From his words.

That stung.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but for once he didn’t know what to say. He continued staring at Derek’s back, watching the rise and fall of his shoulders. Stiles knew Derek was still awake. Possibly lying with his eyes open like Stiles had been. 

Derek sighed again and shifted onto his back. Their eyes meet. The two looked at each other, neither saying anything, waiting for the other to say something first. Both too scared to start another fight.

After what felt like an eon of silence, Stiles opened his mouth to speak again.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said,” his eyes cast downwards. Stiles could feel his eyes filling with tears for what felt like the millionth time that day. Derek didn’t say anything so Stiles kept going.

“I love you Derek. I don’t want to break up over some stupid fight. I don’t want you to leave. I don’t know what I’d do if you did.” Tears now falling freely down his cheeks. He glanced up and looked at Derek’s face. He looked heartbroken. Stiles looked down again, not wanting to see that look on Derek’s face.

“Stiles, I’m not going to leave you. Not over some stupid fight anyway. Listen, I know we both said some hurtful stuff, but we didn’t mean it.” Derek scrubbed a hand over his cheeks, hand rasping on his stubble. He looked away for a moment before settling back on Stiles’ face. “I vowed to you that I wasn’t going to leave and I’m inclined to uphold that promise, not until death do us part.” Derek raised one hand to Stiles’ cheek, wiping away the tears. “Look at me. I am not going to leave you.”

Stiles raised his eyes.

“Do you mean it?” he asked. Derek looked him straight in his eyes before saying anything.

“Of course I mean it Stiles, our relationship means everything to me. Why would I want to give that up? C ’mere.” Derek held his arms open. Stiles slid forward in the bed, into Derek’s embrace, their arms wrapping around each other, legs entwining under the blanket.

“I love you, my moon and stars,” Derek whispered, his words full of emotion.

Stiles closed his eyes, sleep finally claiming him. He felt safe knowing that Derek wasn’t going anywhere and wasn’t planning to for a long time.

“I love you too, Sourwolf.”


End file.
